


U（5）

by Xawyer



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xawyer/pseuds/Xawyer
Kudos: 8





	U（5）

海水是冰凉的，海族的手只比海水温暖一点，狼族贴着这丁点的温暖不愿意松手。  
他们悬停在离海面不远的水里，碎月轻轻漂浮在头上。圆月夜狼族的原祖血统被激发，让本来就比常人更高大的狼族又膨胀了一圈。他将红发海族整个圈在怀里，像从未被拥抱过一样索求海族的怀抱。  
她的红发随着海流蹭过狼族的脸颊，耳后垂下的细长的深红色花蕊此刻也仿佛被海流扰动，左旋着缓缓开放。他在海水里，闻到了不可能闻到的异香。  
“和我交尾。”海族以奇特的吞咽似的舌音引诱着，给出不容许否定的请求。她抓住狼族远大于自己的手掌，放在了小腹下方隐秘的缝隙上。然后她咬上了狼族的吻，用蛇类分叉的舌顶开了利齿，将自己的鳞片渡在狼族的舌下。  
然后是一个长绵的吻。  
当他们分开的时候，狼族已经无法思考了，他能看见得只有涌动着的红色，燃上他心头的红色。  
海族是双性的族群，海族女性拥有孕育生命的能力，不仅能够作用在自身也可以使男性怀孕。眼前的红发海族提出了交尾的要求，可她究竟想要作为性事中的哪一方呢？  
他用轻得不能再轻的力道抚摸着海族微微张开的生殖裂隙，换来海族欢愉的轻喘。身下早就硬得发疼，但他不想让海族成为承受的一方。  
于是他说：  
“占有我。”  
爪垫下的生殖裂隙逐渐隆起，海族冰凉的性器从缝隙中生出来，将狼族的爪子往回顶了顶。  
海族笑着，腮边腾起一串泡沫。她以猎手的力量紧紧箍住狼族的腰部，一个翻身将狼族压向海底深处。  
“和我一起永远留在海底吧。”她说，暗红的蛇尾摆动着，迅捷地带着狼族沉入海底。狼族被蛊惑地点点头，海族便奖赏似的将蛇尾挤进狼族双腿之间，撸动两人的性器。不相上下的长度和粗度，只有冷热的不同带来不一样的刺激。狼族诚实地挺起腰部将自己的性器往海族手心里送。  
海族调笑地抚摸着狼族大腿内侧颤抖的肌肉，壮实的大腿只比海族的腰部稍细些。狼族羞赧地动了动耳朵，避开了海族带笑的眼睛，却收紧双腿将海族的细腰夹在中间，仿佛在催促着什么。  
海族眯了眯眼，耳边的红色花蕊突然动了，像火红的毒蛇一样，衔住了他的舌尖。血液一样腥甜的蜜水淌过喉头，一下子从身体里烧了出来。  
混血海族保留了植叶种的生理特性，在求爱期可以分泌催情的液体，这种液体对本族和绒羽人有着更明显的效果。狼族的小腹像是烧起了一团火，火沿着脊柱攀升蔓延至全身，连胸前的乳首都挺立起来。更难耐的是身后那将要包容海族的地方，也在酥麻中开合着，他甚至感受到冰凉海水的侵入。  
狼族拉住海族，想要靠她的体温平息全身的热量。但就在狼族彻底进入发情期的时候，海族将狼族推开了。  
“不，不要！”狼族失去了海中的依靠，发出了挽留的惊呼。就当他划动海水想要向海族靠近的时候，他发现自己只能停在原地，不能下沉也无法前进。他看着海族缓缓离去的背影，忽然觉得这也许是对他的惩罚，他不应该从一开始就对海族抱有亵渎的想法。他是属于陆上的种族，而红发猎手是海洋的骄子，也许她看透了他拙劣的演技，而他只是她玩弄的众多猎物之一。  
红色消失了，深海寂静而漆黑。狼族心里满是被抛弃的绝望，身体却越来越热，最后他放弃了等待的念头，自暴自弃地自渎起来。他把住自己的性器用力的揉搓着，掌心粗糙的爪垫带来疼痛的快感，他幻想那是海族给他的抚慰。他大声呻吟着填满深海的寂静，眼里却渗出了不属于海水的同样咸苦的液体。只有身前的刺激并不能完全满足他的发情期，他抽泣着耷拉着耳朵，另一只手伸向身后的穴口。  
穴口已经松软且濡湿，他感觉穴道在不停地向外分泌着交合所需的粘液。他粗暴地塞进两个指头，发觉身后的快感比性器带来的更强烈。于是他将手指塞得更深，腰上像是被抽去了气力软了下来。他一边操着自己，一边挤压着瘙痒的乳尖，结实的胸肌被挤得微微变形。  
他看见远处的海水浸出了点点荧光。他魂牵梦绕的红色也随着荧光慢慢接近，是海族带来了一头巨型的海洋福雏。  
狼族一瞬间僵住了，他自渎的样子随着福雏荧白色光芒的接近被海族看了个清清楚楚。他想要拔出身后的手指，却因为羞愧动弹不得。  
海族又笑了，她窜到他的身边，握住了狼族自渎的那只手，将手往里推得更深。  
“唔…！”她满意地换来狼族颤抖的呻吟，看见狼族背后和尾巴的毛发因为刺激而炸开。狼族紧闭着眼睛将脑袋塞进海族怀里，躲避她的视线，手上却听话地配合海族做着扩张。  
很快两人的体位变成了狼族分开双腿坐在海族怀里，自己用三根指头扩张着后穴，而海族则一心一意地摆弄着狼族的乳头。  
这样的刺激让狼族渐渐失神，他没办法再把呻吟吞在肚子里，止不住地颤抖着，求海族用真家伙操他。但海族没有，她用同样勃起的性器蹭着狼族的，似乎被狼族结实而有弹性的大胸吸引了。她一遍遍地抚摸挤压着狼族饱满的胸肌，双手陷进狼族黑色的毛发，直到他的乳首因为充血而涨红。海族没有玩够，她张开嘴发出嘶嘶的声音，用蛇类开叉的舌尖来回舔舐着狼族敏感的乳尖。  
“不，不…”狼族讨好地用手顺着海族的红发，期望她停下这样的折磨，却好似要让海族埋进自己胸里的邀请。  
所以海族停下了舔舐，用尖牙咬上了狼族的乳尖。  
“唔…！”狼族在一瞬间的刺激之下射精了。精液在这片奇怪的静止的海域没有随着海水散开，而是沾在了海族丰满的胸上，顺着柔软的弧度流向乳沟。  
海族用手指划过有精液的地方，柔软的乳肉微微下陷回弹，她将沾有精液的手指放进嘴里模拟抽插的动作。狼族才刚刚射完就又硬了，他震惊地张着嘴，看着海族将手指从口中抽出，还带着口涎的手指放进了狼族的嘴里，玩弄起他的舌头。  
他眯起眼呜呜地舔着海族的手指，摆着尾巴向海族讨赏，身后的手抽插得更快。他像是只知道索取快感一样，全身上下被欲望笼罩。  
海族捏了捏狼族的耳朵，在他耳边轻声夸奖他是个好孩子，狼族激动得更硬了。  
“我们进去吧？”海族用引诱的语调邀请狼族和她一起，进入发光的巨大透明福雏的体内。  
“这是专门用于繁殖的福雏，我们会在里面做爱，而它会随着海流游动。”海族咬着他的喉结，“经过的海域会有福雏，也会有海洋居民，还可能会有来找你的人。”  
狼族倒吸了一口气，他明白这意味着什么。  
“所有人都会看见我们在交尾，而我在操你。”  
狼族发出羞惭的长叹，用空出的手捂住了自己的脸，但他的身体却因为渴望而变得更加敏感炙热。海族将他的热度当做默认的暗示，她拉出狼族仍留在后穴里的手，带着他一起进入了福雏体内。  
这是很奇特的体验，巨型福雏的体内是温热的微黏液体，而福雏体外是被光照射得通透的海水。他们要在随时都有可能被看到的情况下做爱，这是海族长久以来的传统，也彰显了深海族群的性开放度。  
“你想要我怎么操你？”海族的提问将狼族游离的注意力聚集回来。他舔了舔海族脸上的疤痕，用手摸着她颈侧的细腮，想起了第一次看见红发海族时的情感。  
绞杀，穿刺，唇齿相触……他咽了咽口水。  
“给我疼痛…用，你的尾巴。”他发出嘶哑的渴求。  
“那么我要从背后操你。”海族抚摸着他的脸颊。  
“没，没有关系的！我知道是你在…在操我。”狼族羞耻地祈求着。  
他被海族用轻柔的力度翻了过去，两手撑在福雏有弹性的内壁。接下来发生的事情就不能够被称为轻柔了。  
海族用她红色的长尾将狼族的双腿环绕着，他听到了骨头即将错位的摩擦声。他疼得软了下来，海族却突然把玩起来他的尾巴。她用手抓住尾巴的根部，用恰到好处的力道从根部撸到尾尖，然后着重攻击敏感的根部。“唔…哈嗯…”狼族在疼痛和快感的刺激下流出了生理泪水。后穴也随着尾巴被撸动不住地张开，索求海族的进入。  
“我还想再重一点。”海族在他耳边低吟着，狼族点头，心脏紧张得快要炸开。  
海族一下子收紧了蛇尾，随着腿骨碎裂的声音，她狠狠地捅进了狼族被扩张充分而此时又因为痛感收缩着的后穴。  
“啊——！”狼族向后仰头，发出了不知是因为疼痛还是因为被满足的叫喊，性器可怜的疲软着垂在身前。  
海族没有给他品味疼痛的时间，她纤细但充满力量的腰部快速地摆动着，每一下生殖器都被全部抽出又整根捅入。就像是她在深海追捕猎物的时候，她巧妙地作用腰部力量向前窜去，而他就是她身前将要被破开的海水。  
海族再次将红色花蕊塞进了狼族张开的嘴里，大量的催情液体被灌入，狼族腿上的疼痛仿佛转化为了最强烈的快感。他不顾一切的汲取着花蕊里的蜜液，哭喊着求海族慢一点，说着什么肚子快要被撑破了的话。但所有的哀求都成了海族的催情剂，她以不减反增的力道在狼族的穴腔内冲撞着，福雏体内的温热黏液因为快速的冲撞被带入狼族体内，不一会狼族便觉得小腹肿胀了起来。  
海族身下的动作凶狠，却用温柔的语调安慰着失神的爱人。耳后的黑色植物藤蔓生长着，达到了狼族的腹前，红色花蕊张开将疲软的性器包裹进去，花芯伸长着进入尿道内部。催情的液体同样被注入，把狼族的膀胱撑得满满当当，狼族发出了崩溃的嘶哑尖叫。  
她吻着狼族低垂的耳朵，激起狼族的一阵呜咽。狼族此时正因为穴腔和膀胱内的液体而失神，海族又用漫不经意的话使他惊慌哭泣。  
“你知道吗，这种福雏的液体可以使不同种的族群在交合后受孕，你一定会是一位好母亲。”  
“唔…！哈，哈啊…”狼族已经说不出话了，他只好摇晃着脑袋哭泣着，妄图得到海族的一点点怜惜。  
他听到海族略带可惜的话语：“不愿意吗……”  
海族身下的动作稍停，然后更加精准地攻在了快感最集中的那一点，将蛇尾收得更紧，仿佛要将狼族吞吃殆尽。  
“不可以哦。”海族蛮有兴致地操干着，征服的快感和被拒绝的恼怒激发了猎人的残忍。她不顾狼族的痛楚挣扎，一次次肏到狼族声音嘶哑。  
“军部想要我们的技术不是吗，给男人装上子宫的技术，就用你来交换，不好吗？”  
“唔唔唔…！”猎人的手抓着狼族的吻阻止他发出任何除了呻吟之外的声音，大量催情液充斥在狼族体内，他将要达到高潮，却因为尿道里的花芯无法射精。  
他大概快要死了，狼族的眼睛上翻着，明明因为粗暴的对待而疼痛，却仍然积极地用后穴吮吸着海族的生殖器，不愿意放走快感。  
“如果前面无法释放的话，你会像女人一样用后面高潮哦，还是第一次体验对吗？”猎手一改先前的作风，一句一句地用荤话羞辱他，而他该死地兴奋起来，想要像她说的那样高潮。  
他很快就这么高潮了，穴腔收缩蠕动着，而海族仍然不停下抽插的动作，穴肉紧紧吸着生殖器，几乎要被带出体外。他清楚地感受到自己的后穴喷出了液体，这种违背生理机能的行为，大概是海族的催情液对他改造的结果。  
他全身的力气已经用尽，高潮带来的强烈快感让他快要疯魔了，海族才堪堪停下抽插。在喷射之前，海族一把扯住他的尾巴，让小腹狠狠撞上他的后穴。然后海族的生殖器又胀大了一圈，射出了细小的卵，带着粘性的卵很快撑满了腹腔。  
狼族痉挛着喘息，早已没有力气叫喊，他看着自己凸起的腹部，产生了一种自己真的被肏到怀孕了的错觉。  
海族伏在他的背上气息微微紊乱，她低头亲吻狼族的后颈，慢慢松开了狼族被绞断的双腿。她用最轻柔的力道将狼族翻过来，又用刚刚吐出恶言的薄唇亲吻狼族金色的，被眼泪浸湿的双眼。  
“我爱你。”海族用腔调不太正确但认真极了的狼族语言说着，他不禁失笑。  
“我也是。”  
狼族的呼吸和海族的交织在一起，在深海之下福雏莹白色的柔光中，他渐渐昏睡过去。


End file.
